MIDNIGHT - Bubbline one shot
by GoSt99
Summary: The reason why a musician may have inspiration to write a song may be the same reason that takes away the sleep from a brilliant mind. Bubbline story.


**Hey there, here i leave a translation of one of my fics, i apologise if some sentences may seem akward or wrong, i'm not that good at writing english, it's easier to understand it speak it or read it XD Either way, here it is, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Staring at the glow of the moon she meditated deeply seeking inspiration to write a song, but lately the lyrics weren't flowing as they usually did, her fingers didn't danced freely over the bass strings, a deep sigh escaped from her lips, the air carried with it a sweet candy smell, her lips curled up forming a small smile, it wasn't like that sticky place helped her to find some inspiration, however, there was no doubt that lately she kindda felt more comfortable there, she couldn't and wouldn't want to count the nights she had been visiting this place, but she had been doing it often, like a ghost, unbidden, wandering around without being detected she floated over the roof of the castle and rested there, again her eyebrows furrowed as she felt the urge to play the bass strings. She didn't want to admit that lately she had more inspiration than ever to write songs, her mind formulated all kind on lyrics and rhymes, she would start humming melodies without even trying, it was the subject of those poems which made her feel blocked, used to always sing about her loneliness she began to feel overwhelmed by the recent subject in her mind, there was a person gaining magnitude on the stage inside her head.

\- Not again… - She muttered bitterly, it wasn't the first time this had happened before, she felt unsure of how or why she had fallen back to the same situation. She even started wandering. Was she ever really able to get over it? Her thoughts were made a knot that couldn't be unravel, there were too many voices inside and none of them would get along to form an agreement or a one single thought, all of them would keep fighting each other and creating more doubts, fears and theories that didn't help her to think clearly, and so, suddenly the silence came when she heard her voice.

\- I don't need to sleep! I'm fine ... Please Peppermint! If I increase the generator voltage the compound will have enough energy to react, that was the thing that was keeping it to work, this time I'm sure about it.

\- I'm sorry princess, but this would be the sixth night you would spend awake if I allow you to do it, a good night's sleep will give you the answer, of that I'm sure.

\- Nonsense. - She snorted.

\- Oh princess, as intelligent as you are, you should know that sleep is good for your brain.

\- I'm aware of that, but I also know that perseverance is the key to success.

\- I'm sure that if you keep up your hard work on this constant lack of sleep you will be successful on turning mad, now if I may, I'm going to sleep, goodbye princess, dress your pajamas and get into bed, tomorrow you can continue with your project after a good night's sleep. - The door got closed after the butler last words.

\- Ugh... – She grumbled. – I've lived much longer than he has and he plans to correct my habits from one moment to another? Now that sounds mad, even for a candy man.

The smile that was painted on her face was now wide enough to show her fangs, for some reason the buzz in her head had stopped, she felt calm and relaxed as she listened to the steps of the pink princess walking inside the room, also she could hear her grunting and cursing under her breath, it was clear that the worst thing you could do to this woman, beyond reach harm her beloved citizens and kingdom, was to take her away from her research, the vampire queen had never come to fully understand her, or never would she be able to do so, but at least she understood the basics, under any circumstances you should never interrupt the princes while doing science if you didn't wanted her to snap, nor the demons that her father ruled came to show as terrifying as that princess when angered.

A couple of minutes passed by until the light at the room finally went off.

\- This time you got beaten by your own subjects. - She mocked.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool night breeze caressing her face.

\- I know you are there. - Heard her sharp ears, she kept quiet. Was she talking to her?

\- Marceline. - Her eyes widened when she heard her name. – Would you come down for a second? – The confused vampire looked around.

\- Yes I can see you. – The bubble gum princess confirmed.

\- Uhg! – She puffed. - You and your stupid technology.

\- I need to keep my kingdom safe you know. – She giggled.

The queen floated down in to the balcony where she found the princess sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest, her loose hair was short and fluffy, dressing pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt with the cute face of a cat stamped on the chest, on her right wrist there was a thin watch, she was quite sure that it was this watch the one she had used to see her at the roof, giving a second thought to the whole thing, it was foolish of her to think she could get inside the kingdom unnoticed, Bonnie was all packed with cameras, her cheeks blushed when she finally came to realize that maybe the princess had been aware of her presence since days ago.

\- What's up? – She questioned trying to keep it cool. She had to hide her embarrassment, although she was sure that at that time her face must have had a stupid expression.

\- Nothing new, I just wanted some company ... I guess. - Concluded the Bubblegum princess in the most sincere and direct way without taking her eyes off the sky.

\- Well, I can make you some company ... I guess. - She replied with a smirk, the same expression appeared on the face of her friend.

\- Thank you. - Answered the princess, her eyes reflected the exhaustion her body was through, that was not the first time she had seen her that way, in fact it was something very usual, Bonnie never knew when to stop. After spending a couple of minutes in silence an absurd idea reached her mind, as everything she'd been thinking lately, it had no sense at all but it was highly intriguing, she should make mention of it as soon as possible to avoid conflict with herself, she had always been that way, she was used to speak things up.

\- You said you were wearing "that" t-shirt as pajamas. - She questioned raising an eyebrow.

It was then that the eyes of the princess finally turned away from the sky to take a look at her pajamas, a fleeting sigh escaped the princess pink lips and for a moment she was able to see something like ¿Sadness? In her eyes.

\- I did ... but I lost it recently.

\- You lost it?

\- Actually I changed.

\- You changed?! - She repeated somewhat annoyed. A warm smile emerge from the exhausted princess, this only angered the vampire even more. Not very often you could see such an expression on Bubblegums face, she had not only changed the t-shirt, she had done that and the mere memory of it seemed to make her glad.

\- Ugh ... at least I hope you got something good in exchange. - She growled crossing her arms as he floated on her back.

\- It was something good. – She affirmed.

\- Oh…Is that so? Great for you! - She snorted and growled, she could not believe that such a stupid issue could affect her mood in such way. She had already overcome the past. Hadn't she? What difference would that old t-shirt make?

\- I better go. – She said as she didn't want to argue with her friend over something as stupid as that t-shirt but she knew she couldn't stay without feeling angry about it.

\- Please don't! Don't leave. – Bubblegum requested, the half demon regretted not having strength enough to get out of there without minding what the princess asked her to do.

\- You need to sleep Bonnibel… - She told her with a weak tone of voice.

\- I don't t want to sleep. - She then sighed. - I can't, even if I try, I can't stop thinking all these nonsense… at least science helps me to stay focused.

\- You must stop hiding behind your projects. – She scolded her. - Is not only bad for you. You know? Sometimes it also affects those who surround you.

\- I know.

\- Either way, you should try to sleep. - Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before she felt the hand of the pink girl holding her wrist.

\- Okay, I'll try to sleep, that is of course if you agree to spend the night with me, only for tonight. What do you say? – It was stupid the way her head ran out of words at that moment, she could hardly think of something to say, her cheeks turned bright red and what was even stranger than that, she could feel her dead heart pounding inside her chest, the princess laughed to her reaction.

\- Don't over think it Maceline, I just thought that if you make me some company I could fall asleep, if not, at least I'll have someone to talk to, that way I don't have to listen to my mind developing all kinds of silly theories.

\- What?! I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not over thinking stuff. – Exclaimed trying to hide her blushing face. – I just didn't expect this, your highness, you know, not all of us have the privilege of such a royal invitation… at least not if we are not made of candy, not all of us are worthy of it. – She finally managed to reach her sarcasm to save her ass from embarrassment.

\- Ugh, stop that... you know you're more than welcome here. - Princess sighed as she turned her back to walk back inside her room. - It can't be helped. It was just an invitation. You don't have to stay if you don't want to.

\- No! I'll stay, gee I was just kidding. - She hated the way that sounded. Once again she seemed to be the one to apologize to the other.

\- I know. – It was fun for Bubblegum princess to realize the wide range of emotions that the vampire queen had shown that night, she was always that way, so impulsive and unpredictable. Without anything else to say she made her way to her bed and got inside the covers.

\- Hey Bonnie do you have anything I can borrow to sleep?

\- You know where to look for that. – She answered with satisfaction, the presence of the queen proved to be more familiar and comforting to her than many other things in the world.

\- Everything is pink ... – The pale girl complained.

\- It is what it is.

\- Do you want me to give you some fashion tips? I'm sure we can improve your wardrobe. I won't charge you for the advice. You'll thank me later.

\- Marceline, just take what you need and shut it. – She giggled.

Soon the vampire climbed into bed, Bubblegum felt as if her heart had stopped for a while, interesting, she thought, under the covers her hands were sweaty, also she felt like if a hundred butterflies were flying inside her stomach, and she was almost convinced that her body temperature had risen. There was no time for that, she tried to convince herself. Then why did she invite her in the first place? Her kingdom demanded attention, lots of attention. Could it be too much attention? No, it demanded what it required, she sighted at this thought.

\- Since when do you know I visit the roof? – She found the courage to ask.

\- I don't know. May be twelve days ago? But you don't show up every night. It had been five days since last time you came.

She felt a bit stupid again. Who was the one to be watch? The princess or her? - You must stop planting cameras everywhere, seriously. It's insane!

She laughed as she found that to be quite entertaining. – Actually the cameras were not the ones who gave you away.

\- Really? What did then?

\- It was your bass. You sing and hum in the middle of the night. I could recognize your voice anywhere. - Her cheeks flushed as she realized what she just said, somehow that sounded a bit awkward, but it was true, Marceline's voice was unique to her. - Any way, I heard the bass and decided to check the cameras to see what was going on, you have all of my banana guards making silly stories and tales about the strange and mysterious melodies that play during certain nights.

Marceline couldn't help but burst on laughter, she knew that the candy people were not the most brilliant creatures on earth, but from them all, the banana guards were the lest clever ones around, it was funny to picture them breaking their banana heads making all kinds of theories trying to solve the mystery. - I like it; Sounds right for me, the mysterious rock star ghost from the candy kingdom.

\- Now you tell me. What is it that you find so interesting or special about my roof?

\- It's made of candy. - She immediately answered trying to be smooth about it.

\- All the ceilings of my kingdom are made of candy you butt.

\- Yeah but on this roof you get the banana guards to make a legend out of you.

The princess laughed. – Now that's fair enough. – She answered.

Again silence made its way between the girls, staring at the ceiling the pale girl was loosing herself again inside the maze that her thoughts were, but before that could happen her mind turned completely blank as she felt Bonnie approaching her to lay her head on her shoulder.

\- A bear.

\- What? – She was able to answer as she felt her heart beating as fast as it could go.

\- The t-shirt, I changed for a teddy bear, an old, smelly and one-eyed bear that a friend of mine, pretty childish I would say, asked me to help her recover.

\- Bonnie ... - She murmured in a sweet tone, her arms then warped her pink friend, almost without thinking about it she held her close to her chest. She could then feel how the princess snuggled in the embrace and released a deep sigh. That felt just right, it was almost as if that was the way things where supposed to be.

\- Thank you. - She spoke with warm voice while gently stroking the pinkish hair. And there she was again, weakened by her, that sweet pleasure that ran through her veins when she had her by her side was something no one else could make her feel.

\- You owe me a t-shirt though. – The princess stated before she curled up in between the space of the shoulder and the neck of the vampire, her skin then prickled as she felt those cold lips settling a tender kiss on her forehead.

\- Tomorrow we'll go to my house so you can choose a new one. – The vampire agreed.

\- Ok, but it'll have to be the one I choose. - She conditioned.

\- Any one you'll like it'll be yours to keep. - She smiled with sharp fangs.

\- Marceline ... - She stopped. Would it be a good thing to say? After all, she was the one who had pushed the queen away, but since that happened nothing had changed, inside her she felt and always had felted the same way for the half-demon girl.

\- Yes? – The girl with the pale skin answered.

\- I ... - She hesitated, maybe it was like the flame princess had said before, she was a bad person. Why would she deserve to be loved by someone special? Suddenly her thoughts faded as she felt her lips being taken by the soft lips of her friend, Glob, she was now far gone, her mind had stopped working, her hands softly landed on the cheeks of her beloved queen as she kissed her back, her chest was about to explode. How long had she been wishing for that? Only by that crazy girl's side could she abandon all of her rational way of thinking, she needed those small gaps of insanity, just to forget about responsibility and enjoy her life, no matter how long had she been alive, those non dead lips always managed to make her feel like never before, breathless she had to split from the kiss in search for some air.

\- I love you Bonibell ... – She felt betrayed by her own words, but they had come naturally, her true feelings, it was that feeling the one that was now making its way through all of the songs her mind could build, it was that one feeling she refused to admit, though she had been pushed away for no reason in the past, she was never able to forget that deep love she had for princess Bubblegum, her princess Bubleggum.

\- And I love you Marcy. – Bonnibell answered without hesitation, the queen of vampires, half human, half demon, feared by many, hated by others, hidden in the shadows, hunting her victims with all kinds of silly jokes and pranks, for some reason it was this same woman the one that possessed a heart warm enough to melt through her cold calculating mind and reach her heart, that girl was a real problem, but it was just her problem.


End file.
